You Promised Me a Tomorrow
by Solitary Shadows
Summary: ... 'You said that one day you would learn to fly higher than a bird if you could. And I said if you were a bird, then I was the sky.' But just as a bird can't live without the sky, Rei can't live without Kai. KxR oneshot.


A/N: Angst mode again. I've been reading too much angst and it's just killing me :(

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Beyblade.

-------------------

**YOU PROMISED ME A TOMORROW  
**

**Kai's P.O.V**

You said that one day you would learn to fly higher than a bird if you could. And I said if you were a bird, then I was the sky.

But I knew I couldn't keep that promise.

I know I've been ignoring you lately. I've actually been ignoring everyone lately. But that doesn't mean that I've forgotten about you, or anyone else. I just wanted to be alone to think about what's been going on lately.

I sat on my bed, staring out the window as I thought of that day, just a few weeks ago.

----

_You were sick in bed, and everyone was worried about you. A few days before, you weren't acting like yourself. You were always out late at night and would never come home. I found you this morning by our front door and brought you in. Your body was warm, and your forehead was burning. _

_We left you alone in your room for a while until Tyson told me to go check on you._

_When I first stepped into your room, I found you drinking. I rushed up to you and snatched the bottle from your hand._

_"Sick people shouldn't drink alcohol, Rei." I said as I put the bottle on your desk._

_You looked at me with tired eyes and didn't say anything. I sat on your bed and took your tempurature, which was higher than it was that morning. The whole time you didn't say anything to me. You wouldn't even look at me._

_I got up, took the the bottle from your desk, and walked to your door. Before I could open it, I heard you whisper, "Guess what, Kai?" _

_I turned to look at you and sighed, hoping you would go back to sleep before you got more sick. "What?" I managed to say._

_"I love you."_

_That simple little sentence made me drop the alcohol bottle on the ground, small fragments of glass scattered by my feet. The remainder of the alcohol looked like blood as it dripped from my leg to my toes. You stare at it with widen eyes._

_"You're drunk, Rei. You don't know what you're saying."_

_But you looked up at me with your eyes filled with the greatest amount of pain and hurt I have ever seen before._

---

I knew you didn't take that too well. You've ignored me ever since that day. But to me, I felt like I was the one ignoring you. I felt guilty, because ever since that day, you got more sick. You wouldn't eat anything, and you hardly moved. It was so sad to see you like that, but I couldn't love you that way, I couldn't think of you that way.

I was only the sky, and you were only the bird.

I stood up from my bed and decided to go make myself something to eat. But as I walked down to the kitchen, Tyson ran up to me and frantically said, "We need to get Rei to the hospital. Now."

---

The doctor told us the reason to your sickness was because of too much alcohol and your lack of sleep and food. After the doctor explained to us how to make you feel better, we got to visit you.

The first thing I noticed when I walked into your room was how pale you were. Your eyes were opened, but they looked dead. I don't think you even noticed us walking in. It was only when Max slightly shook you, then you'd look at us.

Everyone would ask you questions, but you wouldn't answer any of them. You were always stubborn. No matter how hard we said please, your lips wouldn't move.

Finally when we gave up, we wished you well and left. As I walked out the door, I heard you say, "There will always be a tomorrow."

"Yes...a tomorrow." I said before closing the door.

---

I decided to start out small by trying to get you to eat again. That morning I brought over some chicken soup and started spooning it into your mouth, little by little, between remarks such as "I hate chicken soup" and "You're spilling it on me". I got through about half the bowl when you stopped swallowing. I called the doctors, and they gave you some pills and shots. When they left, a tear slid down your face and you started to tremble.

"You said that you would be the sky if I was the bird, Kai."

I was silent.

"A bird can't live without the sky. They can't be free." you continued.

I stared at you, not liking where this was going.

"So ask yourself, Kai. The sky can live without the bird, right?"

I felt the guilt beginning to rise again.

"So even if there was no bird, then the sky would still have a tomorrow."

You don't know how wrong you were. I decided to change the topic.

"Why were you always out so late, Rei? Why didn't you ever come home?" I asked, not looking at you.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw you stood up from your bed. "Because..." you started, "because I knew you were going to say no, so I tried to stay away from you. But no matter where I go, there's always a sky."

I stood up and left, not turning back to look at you. _"You're wrong. Because without a bird, then the sky wouldn't be as beautiful."_

---

The next morning, I found you sitting on the windowsill of your room, breathing in the fresh air. You noticed me and I stopped walking.

"Hi there." I smiled as though nothing was wrong, as though none of my guilt existed.

You turned to look at me with that same hurt in your eyes, carefully examining my face. You finally whispered,

"I'm sorry."

I don't know why you wanted to die.

I don't know why you wanted to fall out the window like that, closing your eyes and letting go of the world.

And I don't know why I was too late to catch you.

_Fin_

----------------------

A/N: Okay, this was a pretty short one-shot, I know. But R/R and make me happy :)


End file.
